True Affection
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: She had always felt a strong connection with her brother. Later on it developed into love. But will he feel the same way? Hayate X Ayane.


**Alright, so ever since i've played Dead Or Alive 5, i've come to love Ayane. NOT in a lesbian way, haha. I just love her new design and her english dubbed voice! It's also made me come to understand more about what she had to go through... And I apologize to her now. She is not a selfish person, but a human being who just happened to suffer a lot. And yeah... I'm one of the fans who have believed for a long time that she is in love with Hayate. So this one-shot fic will be all about that. Enjoy.**

**. . .**

**I don't own anything... Just my laptop, which I will cherish forever.**

Ayane had always admired the eighteenth leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan. In other words, her half-brother, Hayate. They were always together. Inseparable. Many people from their clan would even call them 'partner-in-arms'.

As a child, Ayane wasn't quite comftorable at first for being transferred over to the Mugen Tenshin clan. This would mean that she wouldn't be able to be with her foster father, Genra, as much. But within months of inhabiting her new environment, she came to love it. Why? It was because of him. The boy who treated her as an equal. It was until later on when they found out they were related.

This was received as both good and bad news for Ayane. The good being that they would always be connected with one another, and as well as harbor love someday. But the bad was that she couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him...

As Ayane grew up, she found herself to always appear near Hayate. She couldn't drive her thoughts away from him. She couldn't help it. She admired him dearly. There was even one point in which she had an emotional outbreak over him. This was when she infuriated Hayate, causing him to slap her harshly. Taking it to heart, Ayane couldn't bear it, almost successfully completing her attempt in suicide. She didn't like the feeling of Hayate still loving his actual sister more than her. She thought that since Kasumi would become a nukenin, she and Hayate would grow further apart... She was wrong. This only caused Hayate to think of her more. She could tell just by paying close attention his facial features. She couldn't help but care for more attention. He was her weakness.

Ayane knew it and wanted nothing more than to confess her feelings to Hayate. It was eating her inside. When it came to her personality, Ayane was never one to be known as fearful. She was known to talk down to others, making herself feel better about her presence. And to think, it was all because of the way she was treated as a child.

Today was the day. She was going to confess her true emotions to Hayate. She wanted to be completely honest with him. But she also knew that Hayate had known other women. Sure, they were attractive... But were they attractive enough to make Hayate fall head-over-heels?

They were on a mission now. It was clearly the perfect timing since no one else was around. It was just them and the lush environment around them.

"M... Master Hayate"

As she said his name, Ayane felt her heartbeat already quicken.

"What is it, Ayane?"

After looking down at the ground for what seemed a couple of seconds, Ayane looked up at her half-brother, finally eyeing each other face-to-face.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?"

Hayate's face showed confusion.

"What? What has made you bring this up all of a sudden?"

"Oh, nothing... I just wanted to know if you've ever come to love anyone before... Particularly that karate girl, Hitomi" She said, trying not to look away from her leader.

Ayane examined the shinobi's face which was showing deep thought. Ayane could already tell that he didn't know how to confront his feelings of Hitomi towards others.

"She knows the other me. My amnesia persona. She fell in love with him, not me. So there's no point in loving someone if they like something that's not you" Hayate said.

Hayate clearly wasn't getting the message about the subject. But at least Ayane now knew how Hayate really felt about Hitomi. The way he expressed it made Ayane wonder if he could just be 'Ein' for a day, again. Ayane then tried her second attempt into further proving her sudden emotion.

"But have you imagined the pain one must feel if someone they love doesn't even recognize their own existence?" Ayane asked, this time almost at tears, hitting the hard truth.

Hayate cocked his head to the side, now suspicious of Ayane's true intentions.

"Ayane..." He began, "What's with all the sudden questions? Is something bothering you?"

Sure, Hayate was smart, but he still wasn't receiving the message properly. So she decided to ask him directly, hoping that even the biggest idiot in the world would come to understand.

"Do you love me, Master Hayate?" Ayane blurted.

Hayate's eyes widened in shock. For some reason, regret took over Ayane, making her want to hide under a rock. But another part of her felt good about finally confessing her long-term sentiment.

"Of course I do" Hayate answered.

As Hayate said those four words, Ayane gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe it. Her half-brother had just confessed that he was in love with her too... But what would happen now? Would they be together? Would the clan even allow it?... Ayane was more relieved that Hayate harbored the feeling of love for her instead of Hitomi. But what Ayane thought of most is how Kasumi would react to all of this. The thought made her smile, imagining her half sister go into a coma after hearing the news.

"You're my sister, so never forget that I love you" Hayate continued.

The rest of Hayate's sentence almost shattered Ayane's heart into millions of pieces. He loved her, but he wasn't in love with her.

*Dang it! If only I explained it more properly...* Ayane thought, almost having the urge to cry.

"I apologize if I never show how much I care. Us shinobi shouldn't act on emotion, so I remain as I am. But never forget that you're very important to me" Hayate said, tousling Ayane's hair.

Even though she was upset of how Hayate didn't feel the same way, she was quite thankful for him not being able to figure out what she truly meant. It was sad to see the one you love not knowing how you feel, but Ayane knew that in order to have a strong bond, it's sometimes necessary to keep some things hidden. But throughout thir conversation today, Ayane knew that her relationship with Hayate had already grown stronger.

**AN: Alright, it wasn't as happy as I wanted it to be, but I was trying my best to be realistic about Hayate's reaction. Maybe it's best if he never finds out. Or maybe Ayane was wrong. No one ever writes about these two, so i'm happy to come up with this idea.**

**Review.**


End file.
